


Una Pijamada Caliente

by Alba_Kuro



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birdflash - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, Season 1, Temporada1, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Kuro/pseuds/Alba_Kuro
Summary: Wally y Dick estaban jugando en Monte justicia Cuando las cosas se suben de tono.





	Una Pijamada Caliente

Era una noche normal en el monte justicia.

Kid Flash y Robin han estado en la habitación del último, haciendo una Pijamada.

-Oye eso es trampa! -Dijo Wally Haciéndose el Indignado.

-No lo fue, es solo que eres un perdedor con voz burlona Dick

-Claro que fue una trampa mientras comía una fritura.

-aceptalo eres un perdedor recibir Robin

-un perdedor hace esto? antes de abalanzarse contra Dick.

-que estás jajajajajajaja-dick no pudo terminar la frase porque Wally le comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-esto por decirme perdedor-dijo también riéndose.

-NO JAJA NO PARA JAJAJAJA dijo retorciéndose.

Asi pasaron unos minutos atrás y retrocediendo, sin darse cuenta en que estarían.

**(Uno sobre el otro)**

\- * Jadeando * Te tiene cierto verdad? Robin está recuperando el aliento.

-... Wally no dijo nada

-Que? -pregunte confundido  
-oh-pronunció al darse cuenta en qué posición estaban

Ninguno se movio, solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos tímidamente.

-Dick-dijo en voz baja Wally Mientras se acercaba más a Robin.

-Wally dijo en voz baja mientras también se acercaba a Wally.

Después de mirarse un segundo más a los ojos ... sus labios de juntaron sin poder evitarlo.

Al principio solo era un simple beso pero poco a poco se intensificó.

Cada segundo el calor de la habitación aumentaba.

Wally nublado por la lujuria comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo de Dick mientras lo besaba con lengua.

Dick gimió en el beso mientras acariciaba el pecho de Wally.

Wally está poniendo una polla en la cama sin romper el beso.

Y así siguieron besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

\- * Jadeando * y-yo .... que fue eso? - pregunto Dick confundido y sonrojado.

-no lo se .... solo lo hiciste llamar mientras empezaba a separarse de su mejor amigo pero Dick lo detuvo.

-no dije eso pararas- dijo para después iniciar otro beso.

Wally con sorpresa retomo el ritmo.  
Wally nublado por la Placer levantó sus manos hacia el trasero de Dick y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Dick emitió un gemido de sorpresa y placer.

\- (Dios mío, no puedo creer que esto sea esto) -penso Dick

Wally se fue Separándose para ir a un atacar contra el cuello de Robin.

-ahg- Dick dió un ligero gemido.

Fue dejando chupones en el cuello de Dick mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

La respiración de cómo Wally como la de Dick se había acelerado.

Se había creado un hambriente de placer.

-joder ahg Wally no pares-dice Dick entre jadeos y gemidos

Wally se separó un poco para después sacarse su camisa y luego la de Dick.

Wally se acercó a los pezones De Dick y empezó a lamerlos.

-Se siente raro -dijo entre cortadamente Dick.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Wally.

Dick acarició el pelo de Wally Mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cuando ya los pezones de Dick estaban duros, Wally fue bajando dando besos por el camino.

Cuando Wally llegó a los partalones de Dick Se lo quito con ansias.

Mirando los ojos de Dick, Wally espero la aprobación de el.

Dick asentio tímidamente mientras se mordía el labio.

La mano de Wally viajo hacia la entrepierna de Dick y acarició.

Dick dió un pesado suspiro tratando de no gemir.

Wally fue acariciando unos minutos ganándose unos gemidos de Robin.

Wally ya con confianza acercó su cara hacia las partes de Dick y dió una larga lamida arriba de la ropa Anterior.

Un gran gemido se escucho por toda la habitación.

-Wally Ahg Dios Wally Mm -Dijo Dick Entre Gemidos.

Después de eso Le Quito la ropa interior a Dick ,para luego empezar a lamer el miembro de Dick.

Poco a poco fue tomando la confianza y accelero la velocidad.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Dick llenaban la habitación.

Wally pasó su lengua por la punta del miembro de Dick.

De repente a Wally se le ocurrió una idea fantástica.

Bibro fuertemente mientras chupaba.

Un gemido de sorpresa y placer se escucho.

-AH-

Unos momentos después Dick se corrió fuertemente en la boca de Wally

Dick miro Asombrado cómo Wally se tragaba su semen.

-y?-dijo Wally

-y que?- dijo confundido Robin

-quien continuar hasta el final?-pregunto tranquilamente.

Dick rápidamente se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-pues.....si -Dijo tímidamente.

Wally se acercó una vez más y beso a Dick ,mientras lo hacía sentarse en su regazo.

Wally lentamente introdujo el primer dedo en Dick.

Dick respondió con una mueca de incomodidad.

-No se supone que se siente bien?-dijo Dick enterandose en el cuello de Wally

-Tranquilo, solo espera- dijo Wally nervioso.

Wally siguió moviendo su dedo hasta que desidio que era hora que poner el segundo dedo.

-voy a poner otro- susurró Wally

-no tienes que decirlo solo hazlo-dijo todo sonrojado Dick.

Wally puso rápidamente el dedo.

-aw con más cuidado- dijo Dick con una mueca de dolor.

-lo siento -se desculpo Wally para luego mover los dedos.

Después empezó a hacer "tijeras" con los dedos.

Poco a poco el dolor de Dick fue desapareciendo.

Sin avisar Wally Metió el último dedo en dick.

Así estubo unos segundos hasta que los saco, recibiendo así un gemido de Dick.

-esto hora- susurró Dick nervioso.

-Si.... tranquilo- dijo simplemente Wally.

Wally tomo su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de Dick.

-estas listo?- pregunto Wally.

-S-si - respondió nervioso Dick

Y entonces Wally  dentro lentamente dentro de Dick.

-Estas Bien? -pregunto preocupado Wally al ver la mueca de dolor de Dick.

-Si s-solo espera u-un Momento- dijo Dick con los ojos llorosos.

Y así pasaron pasaron unos minutos hasta que Dick movió un poco las caderas, indicando que Wally podía moverse.

Y así fue, se empezó a mover lentamente.

Cómo vio que Dick aún estaba en dolor. Empezó a masturbarlo.

Wally espero con paciencia que Dick estuviera listo para moverse mas rapido,aunque no tango Como queria, era un velocista y se movia lo mas rapido que pudiera ,iba a romper a Dick...literal.

Cuando creyo que ya era hora empezo a moverse Mas rapido.

Eso tomo pot sorpresa a dick, sacandole un fuerte grito.Ese grito era ya casi completamente de placer.

Los Dos Gemían Y Jadeaban Sin parar mientras de besaban.

En ese momento, se produjo una gran idea.

Con estusciasmo trato de encontar La próstata de Dick.

Siguio ha estado que Dick dió un grito de placer.

Wally había tocado su próstata. Con emoción Wally tratado de llegar de nuevo hacia allí.

-AHH AHG WALLY- Grito Dick Lleno de placer.

El velocista cada vez duo embestidas mas fuertes.

Poco después Sin poder evitarlo Dick se corrió por segunda vez y Wally poco después lo siguió.

Poco a poco se han tranquilizado y por el cansancio se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

**Fin**


End file.
